William Henry Harrison (episode)
"William Henry Harrison" is the third episode of Season 7 of the NBC television series Parks and Recreation, and the 115th episode overall. It premiered on January 20, 2015 to 3.87 million viewers. Storyline Leslie Knope is trying to find a historical reason that can be used to earmark the Newport land for preservation and is looking for anything to strengthen her case that the land should become a park rather than a corporate campus. At the same time, Ron Swanson and Gryzzl are looking at getting a celebrity on board with them in order to strengthen their bid. Leslie's big break comes when a member of the Pawnee Historical Society informs her that William Henry Harrison, the ninth President of the United States, had a hunting lodge on the land. Leslie deduces that if a US President had a house on the land, it could qualify for Historic Landmark status. Upon hearing Leslie's plan, Ron begrudgingly agrees to ask Annabel Porter of Bloosh to be the celebrity face of Gryzzl's bid. Leslie is disappointed to find that Harrison's lodge is all but decimated, with only a few remaining boulders and bricks left behind. It can barely be distinguished as having been a lodge but it's Leslie's best bet. Leslie's next play is to gather everything she can on Harrison, and she is in luck as there just so happens to be a Harrison museum in nearby Vincennes, Indiana. Meanwhile, Ron, Tom Haverford and Donna Meagle meet with Annabel at her company headquarters. Ron is repulsed by everything to to with Bloosh, but upon hearing that Leslie is preparing a press conference, Ron accelerates his plans and gives Annabel the green light to prepare a press show on behalf of Gryzzl. After hearing that Annabel is on board with Gryzzl, Leslie feels she needs a face for her bid. With her bid now being Harrison-themed, she is informed that William Henry Harrison has a distant nephew living in the area, Zach Harrison. Prior to the press conference, Leslie is shocked to discover that Ron is set up ready to deliver his own press conference immediately following Leslie's. She is confident her quantity-filled press conference will be a success, but it is evidently underwhelming and is not helped when a disinterested Zach Harrison is introduced. Leslie's press conference is then rudely interrupted by a flashy Gryzzl presentation hosted by Tom, Donna and Annabel. At the conclusion of Gryzzl's presentation, Leslie confronts Ron and berates him for his aggressive and competitive tactics. The two then bicker back and forth while calling each other names before parting in a heated manor. The rest of the old Parks Department gang discuss how bad the Leslie-Ron relationship has become, but Jerry Gergich brings up the fact that the two merely drifted apart after they stopped working together because they are very different people. This gives the gang an idea. Throughout the day, Ben Wyatt has tried and failed to successfully get an appropriate signature from both Leslie and Ron on a highly-important Point of Sale document. He returns to City Hall following Leslie and Ron's heated exchange and finds Leslie sitting in her office. He convinces Leslie to accompany him downstairs to sign the document with Ron in attendance. The meeting point is the Department of Parks and Recreation, and as soon as Leslie walks through the door, Ben closes the door and locks them in together. They are informed by the gang that this is where they will finally sort out their differences and make peace, much to the dismay of both Leslie and Ron. Quotes Leslie: Zachary ''Zachary, what is it like being a descendant of William Henry Harrison? '''Zachary Harrison:' Uh, Harrison's a pretty common last name- quickly dismisses him Leslie: at Gryzzl's presentation ''That was sickening. All flash and no substance. '''Leslie:' Ron ''You know what? I can't stand you. I can't stand your stupid mustache, and your stupid shirt, and your stupid name. Rawn. Ronn. It's not even a word! '''Ron:' Well, I've had just about enough of your stubborn behavior. Ever since the Morningstar incident, you have been completely unreasonable! Leslie: YOU are the unreasonable one! You've been unreasonable way before Morningstar! You're the most unreasonable, stubborn person I have ever met and I am never gonna change my mind on that no matter what anybody says! Ron: You're not that good at scrapbooking. is shocked at what Ron just said Leslie: and stunned ''What?? ''and Ron stare each other down